Don't Get Lost In Heaven?
by lanul
Summary: when neko auditions for a job as a backing dancer, she gets alot more than her dream job. I CANT DO SUMMARYS, LOL@ME. anyhoooooo.


**IYA GUYZZ! right, this is my first fanfic (teh other one is a collab with my friend freya)**

**I've wanted to download it for agers, BUT you when you want to do something, but you don't want to aswell? FREYA MADE ME, LOL.**

**Anyhooo, I hope you like...! ^^**

* * *

"ugh, please, PLEASE, just one more hour!" I groaned, covering my head with my pillow. 6 o'clock? way too early. Why did i even set my alarm? I looked around my darkened room, trying to figure out what the objects in my room were by their shadows.

"Wait.. oh crap! Its today!" I practially screamed and jumped out of my bed lightning fast. How could i forget? Today is the audition day for a backing-dancer job in a Gorillaz performance! I've been looking around for awhile now, and this seemed perfect! All I had to do was show up, preform my dance, and wait to see if i get picked.

Unlikely though.

I rubbed my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I was going to dance to Girls' Generation's Hoot, **(its mai favorite song atm! :D)**,which was pretty hard to do, considering that theres nine of them and one of me. I rekon its alright, though.

I could feel my stomach churning while i got ready. I was so nervous. What if i fall over, or proper embarass myself. Oh god, what have i got myself into?

Even worse, Noodle, Russel, Murdoc and 2D would be sat there, judging me. Never had i felt so nervous in my 23 years of life.

DON'T mess this up, Neko.

I quickly made some toast and got dressed. I'd been out especially to buy some clothes, as I didn't want to make the wrong impression. I slipped on my grey trackie bottoms, which were pulled together at the bottom, a tight black top, black DC's and my treasured hollister hoodie. I had to admit it, i did look pretty cute.

By the time I had finished making myself look as good as possible, it was 8 o'clock. Really, did it take me THAT long? And anyway, what was i going to do in the 4 hours I had left until I had to go?

PRACTICE.  
and eat.  
maybe..

I ended up lounging on the sofa for what I can remember as a very long time.

The nerves were still tearing me up inside, and I began to doubt wether I could do this or not. Pacing around my small house, I played out scenarios in my head of what could go wrong.

I must of been thinking for awhile, because when I decided to look at my clock again, it was 11:40. My heart almost escaped from my body.

"SHIT!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and heading out of the door.

This was one of the only times I was grateful I live a few streets away from Kong Studios, as in my opinion, it looks like a complete and utter eyesore.

Atleast I won't be late.

"iya Neko!"

Oh, wait, Alan. **(FML, I DO LOVE ALAN, dunno, i have a very annoying neighbour, so, yeah)**

"*sigh* hello Alan... "

He was one of the people I really didn't want to see at the moment. I didn't really feel like having an hour long conversation like usual.

"you will NEVER guess what? me and courtney are getting married! do you want to come see the the ring?"

"sorry, I really don't have time, I HAVE to go!" I sighed, walking away slowly.

"awh, just for a few minutes or so? you know you want to!"

"I really don't, I actually have to go right now!"

"Well, why don't you come and have some tea? Courtney would love to see you!"

"I really, REALLY have to go!" I shouted, now having to run.

That left me with 10 minutes to get to Kong. Crap.

I continued to sprint up my road, until I reached the majestic gates of Kong Studios. I had never been this close to it before. Shivers ran down my spine.

I began my climb up the hill leading to the Studios. A long, winding path with gravestones dotted allover.

My hands were shaking violently, and by the time I reached the security guard at the door I was a quivering mess.

"'ello, miss. Are you here for the contest? Your name please?"

" um, yeah, its N~neko, Neko Melancholia."

"ah, here you are! Welcome, Neko."

"Thankyou..!" I stuttered as I opened the large door.

This is it...

* * *

**sowahahah, did you like..? **

**if yuh did, i will write another chapter, after ive done my geography homework, so like two hours, or wotever? **

**FANKU, BUHBYE! :D ^^**


End file.
